


Colliding Worlds

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Colliding Worlds, Crossover, Demons, Gen, RPF Crossover, Reader Insert, Time Travel, Unexpected Adventure, spn crossover, spn/rpf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: An unexpected visitor starts a chain of events that sends the reader on an adventure with the Winchesters and the cast of Supernatural.





	1. Part 1

The knock on the door as you were getting ready for work surprised you, nobody was due over and all your friends knew you had to work. Flicking the switch next to the door you peered through the peephole. Of course the light wasn’t working again, so you cracked open the door to your garden apartment just enough to let some light into the night. All you could make out in the dim light spilling out the door was that your visitor was male and very tall. You heard him draw a sharp breath as he got a good look at you.  
“Kitten,” said a voice you figured you’d know just about anywhere, though it cracked just a bit. “I didn’t think this would work.”  
“Jared Padalecki,” you pushed the door open, wondering what the hell he was doing on your porch when he should have been in Vancouver.  
Before you could ask your questions he pulled you into a tight hug and kissed the top of your head. He held you for several very long minutes, the whole time whispering it worked over and over again. Finally, you pushed gently and he stepped back, keeping his hands on your shoulders.  
“What day is it,” he asked urgently his hazel eyes staring into yours.  
You rattled off the date, and he swore softly, “Cas landed me a day early.”  
He pushed you into the room and closed the door behind the two of you. All you could do was stare at him, he looked disheveled. HIs chestnut hair was dirty and plastered to his head, his jeans and shirt had seen better days and there was a still red scar across one cheek just under his left eye. He crouched just enough so that his eyes were level with yours still holding your arms.  
“Y/N, I came back to tell you something important,” he said urgently. “Castiel landed me a day early so you won’t understand it now. When the angels come don’t let them separate us. The seven of us have to stay together no matter what.”  
You could feel the look disbelief that must have crossed your face. “What are you talking about, I don’t even know you. What are you talking about? The seven of us?”  
Jared straightened up with a smile. “You, me, Sam, Dean, Jensen, Castiel and Misha. Remember that it’s important.”  
Then he hugged me again and kissed my forehead. “Good-bye, kitten. It’s all up to you now.”  
Then he turned and left me standing there.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the bar gets a little weird

You looked around the table, still unable to believe how this night was turning out. A dare by one of your friends had sent you up on stage for karaoke, the drinks you’d had relaxing you just enough to make you brave. Half way through Shake it off you’d slipped into the Supernatural parody version. Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice except Audrie, or so you thought until the waitress brought you a drink you hadn’t ordered. You looked at her in confusion and she had smile down at you.  
“Courtesy of the gentlemen in the corner,” she said with a smile gesturing towards one of the darker areas of the bar.  
Raising your glass in a toast, you turned in that direction. Your hand froze with the glass halfway to your mouth when you saw three very familiar faces. Beside you, Audrie echoed your soft exclamation of surprise as you both stared at the three leads of Supernatural, all of them smiling at you.  
“What are you going to do,” she asked in a whisper.  
The night before’s little surprise ran through your mind as you took a gulp of your drink. “Go thank them.”  
Glass in hand you walked over to their table, hoping that you weren’t about to make a complete idiot of yourself. Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, you smiled at the men. “I just wanted to come thank you for the drink.”

That had been over an hour ago. Misha had pulled you into the empty seat next to him, as Jensen complimented you on your voice. Only Jared had been strangely quiet the whole time. When you finally got them to agree to let you buy a round he followed you up too the bar. He stared at you as you ordered and finally spoke to you as you waited.  
“Do I know you from somewhere,” he asked.  
“No,” you shook your head, not really lying. “We’ve never met before.”  
He smiled, dimples showing, “I just can’t shake the feeling that I should know you.”  
You couldn’t help but smile back. “I guess I’ve just got that kind of face.”  
The bartender put the drinks in front of you and told you the price. Jared took the drinks and headed back for the table as you handed Jim the money. As he handed you the change his hand locked around your wrist and you looked up to find his eyes were completely black. Shock froze you as you processed what you were seeing, your mind not wanting to believe the obvious conclusion. He gave you an evil smile that told you this was not your old friend. Your free hand groped for the glass of water that you’d noticed sitting on the bar. When you got hold of it you muttered a quick prayer to the Goddess and blessed the water. You threw it at him just as another hand fell on your shoulder. You barely had time to register his scream and the steam rising from his skin before your stomach twisted and you were suddenly on the other side of the room.  
“You think fast,” said a deep velvet and gravel voice near your ear.  
You turned and looked up into Misha, no Castiel’s, glowing blue eyes.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar fight and the reader reaches the end of her rope.

More like lightning than the way they glow on TV, my brain went off on a tangent it could deal with while it tried to get a handle on what was going on. So if Cass  
is here…  
“Sam and Dean are with me, yes,” Castiel interrupted your musing.  
You shot him a glare, “Damn it, what have they told you about that?”  
Castiel looked confused. “But you were shouting a question me. I just answered it“  
“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to be thinking that loudly,” I said. Then I took a deep breath to calm myself. “So what are you guys doing here?”  
“You’re taking this rather calmly,” he told me with a curious look.  
“Jared showed up at my place last night looking older with battle scars,” I said with a sigh. “And he claimed you’d sent him to me. So I kinda expected you to three to show up tonight.”  
I looked around the room at the fight that now seemed to involve everyone in the bar. Flashes of orange light and black eyes showed me where Sam, Dean and the demons were but I couldn’t find Jared, Jensen and Misha. When I finally spotted them, they had been backed  
into a corner by what I assumed were demons. Sam and Dean were trying to get to them but it didn’t look like they were going to make it. I wasn’t much of a fighter and didn’t have a weapon, then I remembered that I had a recording of the exorcism on my phone. I pulled it out and started digging through my ringtone file until I found it.   
“Hey, Cass,” I started.  
Before I could finish my sentence I was on the karaoke stage, thankfully the microphone was still turned on. I held my phone speaker towards it and pressed the play button. The spell rang from the speakers scattered around the bar. Black smoke began rising from various people, most of them in the corner where the boys were, as bodies dropped to the floor. But a  
few faces turned to where Cass and I were standing and those faces had flashing blue eyes. I felt myself start to panic as the angels started stalking towards the stage.  
Frantic waving from over by the bar caught my attention. It had too have been Sam because Jared was still over in the corner. When he saw me watching him he held up one hand and pointed to the bar with the other. I could see blood on his palm and knew what he  
was about to do.  
“Cass, get out of here,” I yelled over my shoulder. I heard wings flap, seconds later Sam’s bloody hand slammed down on the bar. There was a flash of light so bright I had to close my eyes and when I opened them all the angels were gone and five men were heading  
across the bar towards me.  
Dean reached me first and grabbed my shoulders. “You all right?”  
I nodded. “I’m good. But you and Sam have to get out of here before the cops show up.”  
He opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by a voice that sounded very close to his own, “She’s right. There’s no way we can explain you two and all these bodies away.”  
Dean glared at Jensen and I guess that was my limit. I broke down into a fit of hysterical giggling, I couldn’t help myself. I dropped into the nearest chair and giggled until the laughter turned to tears and I was having a full on meltdown right there in front of everyone.


End file.
